stella_uk_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Alan Williams
Alan Barry John Gareth Edward Jay He Ar Williams is the father of Little Alan and the husband of Celia Williams. Childhood Series 1 Big Alan is first introduced as a good friend of Stella's who wants Stella to be his girlfriend. Big Alan's attempts are always futile although tragic. Big Alan has a bigger heart than brains. He has one son Little Alan who he has a good relationship with. Big Alan invites Stella to a curry night as an attempt to be with Stella . He is obviously good friends with most of Pontyberry. Big Alan also attempts to woo Stella with a dodgy wig. Alan also proves himself to be a loyal trainer at the Pontyberry rugby club. Big Alan gains a very unwanted and unintentional girlfriend Nancy Croop who he greatly dislikes. Big Alan also shows great jealousy towards Sean Mcgaskil and Rob Morgan both of Stella's boyfriends. Series 2 Big Alan constantly fights for his son's custody against his mean ex-wife Malissa. Big Alan also attempts to remourgage his home to fight also for his rugby club. Big Alan is unfairly suspended from the rugby club comittee by Dai Davies and George the Butcher. Big Alan shows his loyalty by fighting with Pontyberry to save their rugby club. He becomes a great friend of the Morris family and all of the main cast. Big Alan protects his son from his ex-wife and her husband Keith. Big Alan stops attempting to woo Stella and remains good friends with her. Big Alan looses his job as a lolly pop man and get's a job driving mini-cabs to support himself and his son. Big Alan teams up with Aunty Brenda to organise a fund raiser to save the rugby club. Series 3 Now sporting a rather spiffy blonde do, the very single mum is focusing all her energy on her household and nursing degree, though the arrival of an attractive lawyer and recent divorcee Michael,could prove troubling. The pair's first reunion is far from romantic, but by the episode's end they're running to find it hard to keep out of each other's way. Auntie Brenda, meanwhile, is horrified to discover that her wayward daughter Vervienne is back from traveling. Someone who is glad to see her, though is Ianto her ex-fiance. Neighbour Michael, on the other hand, is finding it hard to settle in, Auntie Brenda means business when she organizes a meeting with Dai, Big Alan follows doctors' orders and tries to lose weight. White flags are brought up this week as Stella calls a truce with Michael, going so far as to allow him use her shower when his water goes away. The attorney might consider twice about taking the offer again, though, sticking to an incident involving a basketball and shattered ice. Daughter Emma, on the other hand, heads into dangerous territory, crossing the line with boss Marcus. Brenda's Buses make their first voyage, too, but with Brenda and Dai locking horns every five minutes it seems the business won't last long. Plus, jaws drop when the Simpsons relaunches in an effort to draw in "class stiffs", and Big Alan grows closer to the troubled Celia. On a more hopeful note, Big Alan asks Celia out for dinner, and Luke has a great question for Zoe. Ben was suspended from school for ten days. Luke, meanwhile, is let go by the police simply can't escape the suspicions of those close to him. After an almost fatal accident Katie goes into hospital causing Michael to change his mind about his romantic relationship with Stella and to go back into a loveless relationship with his ex-wife Janice. Soon Michael sees the errors of his ways and he and Stella get back together. Behind the laughs * Big Alan is played by Steve Spiers who also writes for Stella. * Steve Spiers is also a welsh-man. * Alan is scared of mice. Love interests *Stella Morris (Un-returned) *Celia Braxton (partner) *Nancy Croop (ex-fiance) *Melissa Williams (ex-wife) Gallery of Big Alan Williams ' Big Alan and Little Alan.jpg Stella alan 3.jpg Stella little alan 3.jpg Stella pic 1.jpg Big Alan and Nancy.jpg ' External Links Category:Williams family Category:Fathers Category:Residents of Pontyberry Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Husbands